Azazel (Tekken)
Azazel is a character from Tekken series, he makes his debut on Tekken 6 as the main antagonist, he is second Tekken villain, after Ogre, not to be a blood relation of the Mishima family (although he is still related to them in a way, as he carries the Devil Gene like them). Story Tekken 6 While little is known about Azazel's history, he is known as the ultimate evil that will awaken when "two evil stars" clash in battle. Despite the efforts of many, Azazel is ultimately awoken as a result of the overflow of negative energy produced by Jin Kazama after throwing the world into chaos in order to awaken and destroy him. Once awake, Azazel faces Lars Alexandersson and Raven in battle, and loses. During the fight, Azazel reveals that it is known as the "Rectifier of All Things", that he was created as a result of the sins of mankind, and that the time has come for him to destroy humanity so that they can atone, but, being too injured to continue the battle, he apparently self-destructs. This, however, is later revealed to have been a ruse in order to gather more strength. As Jin and Lars fight outside the temple, Jin fully explains his motives to Lars before Azazel bursts out from the ground beneath them, stronger than ever before. Jin, having told Lars that Azazel can only be destroyed by someone that carries the Devil Gene, powers up and approaches Azazel, who fires countless beams of energy at Jin, only for them to be deflected away. Without warning, Jin punches his fist straight through Azazel's chest and the two of them plummet into the abyss below. The outcome of the battle is not shown, but it can be safely assumed that Azazel has been destroyed once and for all, as a powerful beam of light is shown shooting from the darkness of the pit. Tekken Appearances Tekken 8 (AStranger195) Azazel is one of the characters of the game. Tekken Tag Tournament 3 (TheMrRamonlle) Azazel is an optional Boss. Tekken Tag Tournament 3 ( -Lucky Last- idea ) Azazel is a Non-Playable optional Boss. Tekken Flash He is one of the characters of the game. Crossover Appearances Soulcalibur vs Tekken He is one of the characters of the game. Street Fighter X Tekken 2: Return of Pandora Azazel and Kazumi Mishima are the Final Bosses from Tekken side. Capcom X Namco: A New Generation of Fighting Azazel is a Non-Playable Sub-Boss. Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds Azazel appears as a Boss Unit. Project X Zone 3-D He is one of the Pair Unit Bosses teaming up with True Ogre. Gaming All-Stars He is one of the characters of the game. Trivia *Azazel literally means "hell" in Hebrew. The term also refers to a mountain from which scapegoats - goats ceremonially imbued with the essence of the Hebrew people's sins - were cast as part of the original Yom Kippur rituals. It is thought that Azazel as a demon ("absolute removal", a more emphatic form of azel/"removal") is a false cognate of the mountain Azazel ("ruggedness of God"). *While Azazel's height and weight are not mentioned, judging by how big he is, it is possible he is 10 feet tall and about 1500 pounds. **Due to this, Azazel is currently the tallest character of the playable Tekken cast in the series, with the possible exception of NANCY-MI847J. *If playing as Julia Chang in Azazel's stage in Scenario Campaign, she will remark on the similarities of essence between it and Ogre. *If a player has up to 10 million points in Arcade Mode, a different version of Azazel, known as Gold Azazel due to the color he uses, is fought instead of normal Azazel. **Gold Azazel is the form Azazel takes after he reappears upon defeating Jin for the final time in Scenario Campaign. He reportedly does 1.5x the normal amount of damage, has 2x damage resistance, and glows a bloody, crimson red color instead of an orange, lava-ish color when Rage Mode is activated. Beating him in the arcade version yields 20,000G, but in the console versions, it is 2,000,000G. *Azazel can be playable in the PlayStation Portable version of Tekken 6 via CWCheat or NitePr. **On PlayStation 3, Azazel is now playable via a User Cheat (Code Unique) cheat device using the "Tekken 6 Rebirth Mod", made by the same developer who developed the play as boss codes for Tekken 6 PSP. His Golden Version is also playable, though random. When fighting as Azazel vs Azazel, the CPU version of Azazel will be invincible due to having no secondary costume, though this does not happen in the PSP version of Tekken 6. Both Azazel and NANCY-MI847J can be playable in all modes, including Campaign Mode. **On the PSP, players can fight Azazel as "Dark Azazel" via CWCheat, which is just Azazel in permanent Rage Mode who takes much less damage than the Gold Azazel. *In Tekken 6, Azazel is one of the two characters who speaks English and has subtitles, Miguel being the other one. *Azazel seems to have parts of his body made out of beetles, most notably his arms. *In the arcades, Azazel is black, but in the console versions, he is purple. As it suffers damage, it turns more vibrant shades of red, and finally gold in its most powerful form. *In Tekken 6, Azazel initially attacks every two seconds, then every second after first being defeated. Thus, an ideal strategy is to time one's attacks just before these intervals. *Due to Azazel's sheer size, Devil Jin can fire lasers at him up to 9 consecutive times in the air. It could be done by repelling him first with Demon's Paw, and, when he is propelled into the air, the player can then shoot their laser in the air continuously. Azazel will try to spin around but, due to the limitations of the stage, will get stuck and will slowly drop, providing an opportunity to strike him again and again until he finally falls down. *Azazel is the only final boss from the Tekken series who doesn't return in Tekken Tag Tournament 2, as Heihachi Mishima (from Tekken and Tekken 4), Devil (from Tekken 2), True Ogre (from Tekken 3), Unknown (from Tekken Tag Tournament) and Jinpachi Mishima (from Tekken 5) all return for the game. Category:Bandai Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Tekken Category:Characters Category:Official Category:Official Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Demons Category:Giant